Mia Redford
'''Judge Mia '''is the presiding judge, and titular character, Mama Mia Capapasosa Redford is a fat old sockmonkey and the main character of Judge Mia. She is usually very ignorant and rude and is quick to point out others' mistakes, but never her own. She sees herself as superior to everyone. She enjoys sending people to jail. Biography Mia's early life is never mentioned in the series, but it is hinted that she had a husband named Reynolds. Matilda is Reynolds's and Mia's daughter. Mia used to be an author, her most famous works being the Enchanted Clubhouse series. She then found out that writing is really stupid, so she went back to school and got a Monkey's Degree in Prejudice. In 1308, she started her own reality/comedy court show, Judge Mia. Mia got engaged to her second husband, Fransisco, in Judge Mia's Valentine's Day and they got married in The Justice Bride. Personality Antagonistic Side Judge Mia's personality is presented as being rude, selfish, and full of herself. She enjoys pointing out the mistakes that other people have made, and making an image of herself as being perfect. She thinks she is superior to everyone. Protagonistic Side Though being stuck up and selfish at most times, she does have a good side; for instance, she loves Maggie and Marley very much, she obviously has a soft spot for Fransisco and Reynolds, and although she is ignorant most of the time, she can comprehend when something is wrong and try to fix it. Mia visited a young Spikieitis victim out of the kindness of her heart at the Emergency Medical Center for Spikieitis Reaserch and Treatment. The story was put in a newspaper article, saying: :"It was Gruel Furry's lifelong dream to meet Judge Mia, but when he was diagnosed with life-threatening spikieitis, it looked like he never would. Yesterday, he was surprised with Judge Mia herself!" Appearance Judge Mia has the appearance of a big, husky red-and-white sockmonkey. She has a unibrow, fish eyes, a snout, multiple uniwrinks, a double chin, and she is bald. Romances Reynolds Mia has had a complicated love life. Her first husband, Reynolds died while he was trapped in a canyon in the wilderness (Honeymoon of Horror), making Mia a widow. Fransisco Years later, Mia met sixteen-year-old monkey Fransisco, and they were boyfriend/girlfriend from Season 2 to Season 4. Fransisco proposed to Mia on Valentine's Day (Judge Mia's Valentine's Day), and they were fiances from Season 4 to Season 6, when they got married and had their wedding. Fransisco and Mia were married from Season 6 to Season 10. It is rumored that Mia and Fransisco will get divorced in the series finale, Judge Mia Forever, but it is not official. Relationships Family Fransisco Despite Fransisco being almost 70 years younger than her, Mia and Fransisco get along very well. It is unknown how they met, because they were already together in Fransisco's first appearanceHis first appearance was A Very Mia Christmas. He was introduced at the very beginning of the episode. He did not know Mia was a judge until their wedding. Matilda Matilda is Mia's daughter, who is a loving mother most of the time, but also can be stern and cranky. She is quite cheap, always looking for a bargain, and tends to get mad at Mia a lot. She loathes FransiscoMost mainly shown in A Very Mia Christmas, The Justice Bride, and other episodes when Matilda and Fransisco interact. Murphy Murphy and Mia rarley interact, but when they do, it is almost always neutral, if not positive. Marley Though he is cute, Mia seems to get annoyed by him often. Nevertheless, Mia prefers him from MaggieRevealed in Croakella vs. Schnauzette. Maggie Mia does not like Maggie as much as Marley, and finds Maggie quite dumb and annoying. Reynolds Not much is known about Mia and Reynold's relationship, because he died before the show started. It is assumed they got along well, because they lived together long enough for Reynolds to die, and had children (Matilda). Friends/Coworkers Nut Nut is usually the calmer one of the courthouse, and Mia gets mad at him often. She is demanding of him, and makes him act like her slaveGrouch vs. Mama Java. Buck Buck is Mia's annoying neighbor. A running gag in the show is that Buck appears in almost every episode and portrays an excessive amount of characters, but that stopped after Season 2. Buck means well, but often gets himself into trouble. Turdsley Mia does not consider Turdsley as her friend, though he does. She thinks Turdsley is dumb (which is true) and annoying. She treats him like an animal when she is not ignoring him. Birdena Mia thinks Birdena is bossy, rude, ugly, and dumb. Mia often wise-cracks at Birdena, only to mess up and look stupid. She does not consider herself and Birdena friends. Brownfeather Mia has pretty much hated Brownfeather sense see walked inNigel vs. Buck, Brownfeather's first appearance, and her hatred has not changed sense. Rivals Judge Maya Judge Maya is Mia's rival. It started with Judge Maya mocking Mia's show by copying it, then Mia sabotaged Maya's studio, and so the revenge continues. Sue Sue is one of Mia's newest foes, from the Season 11 episode, So Sue Me!. Mia particularly despises Sue's grotesque hair-do and personality. Quotes *"SHUT UP!!!" *"Right..." *"Sorry Matilda, it was, you know, business." *"NINETY DAYS!" *"My, you look like a big happy family." *"No one's been in the back room for ages!" *"Nut, there's something back there...". Trivia *She is the only character to appear in every episode. *She is portrayed as a cartoon character in title cards, technical difficulties announcements, and other non-filmed media. *In A Very Mia Christmas, during "Baby, It's Cold Outside," Mia's parents are shown as cartoon characters. *Judge Mia is a sometimes-realistic sometimes-fictionalized version of her actor, Mama Mia Redford. Mini Gallery MVI_0329_AVI_1.png MVI_0388_AVI_1.png MVI_0393_AVI_1.png Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Redford-Bananomanoman Family Category:Judges